


OURANOS

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: Codas and Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen, Missing Scene, Mourning, Other, Wincest - Freeform, cancer mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Somehow Sam needs to keep on living after Dean's death.
Relationships: Blurry Woman (Supernatural: Carry On)/Sam Winchester, Dean Junior/Original Characters (gender not always specified), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Codas and Missing Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	OURANOS

**Two weeks after Dean's death.**

This is Sam's new calendar now. He doesn't care if it's monday, March or Christmas. It's 14 days after Dean died. There's nothing else left for Sam.  
Only mourning.

*  
Sometimes Miracle won't sleep in Sam's room. He would sit in front of the door to Dean's room whimpering. Sam cries silently picks him up and carries the dog away.  
„I know buddy, I miss him too.“ Sam would whisper in the dark empty cold bunker that isn't home anymore.

Carrying on is hard when the person you call home is gone.

**Four weeks after Dean's death.**

It's not that Sam wouldn't think of suicide. He actually does constantly. There's plenty of material in the bunker to end his life.  
But he doesn't know where he'd end up. And life without Dean is already hard, how would eternity feel like?

*  
Sam stops hunting. He knew Dean wouldn't want him. He wanted Sam to fight. But definitely not to hunt. He had done this one last case because Donna had given away Dean's number.  
But Donna is gone. Jody is gone. Alex. Claire.  
Sam is the only survivor of this game.

*  
Sam is pretty sure that Dean would've killed himself when Sam had died in that barn.  
This thought hurts Sam deeply.  
He wants to flip a switch. Be like Dean. Go crazy. Sleep around, break things. But that's not Sam. And never will be.

**Three months after Dean's death.**

Sam knows people. They give him a new identity. He's Sam Campbell now.  
Not original but it does its deed. Charlie's magical credit card still does magic and Sam gets a new wardrobe. He thinks about applying for jobs, but so far, he doesn't know what to do with the rest of this life.

**Six months after Dean's death.**

Sam decides he needs therapy. He can still pay with the credit card. It's not that he wants to use it forever, but he's incapable of moving on.  
Damn, he isn't even able to mourn. He cries sometimes. But there's no one he can talk to.  
*  
It's Dean's birthday.  
Sam has no grave he can visit, no place to mourn. So he mourns in the bunker's kitchen, open bottles, stale burgers and a blackout.

**Eightteen months after Dean's death.**

It's Sam's birthday.  
He remembers Mrs. Butters.

**Two years after Dean's death.**

Sam leaves the bunker. He unplugs the whole thing and sends it back to sleep. He has only used his own room and the kitchen after Dean died and he's sick of being there. It makes him sad, it paralyses him.  
That's partly the therapy talking but he knows his therapist is right.  
*  
Sam is surprised that he gets a job. He's a ranger in a national park in the middle of nowhere. Mostly he looks for lost people, hurt people, dead people. Same for animals.  
He likes being outside, always moving. It keeps him busy.

*  
He meets his future wife. She is nice, she is desperate and she remings him of Amelia. She's lost her first and only child in a tragedy at a youth camp.  
Sam knows she's with him, because she needs someone to hold on to. And Sam is just as lost as her.

**Three years after Dean's death.**

When the hospital calls, Sam's in his office.  
She's in labor. 

*  
She's okay with the name Dean. She knows that's the name of Sam's dead brother. She's just happy to have the baby.

Sam starts finding meaning in life again. He leaves a legacy.  
A legacy that should be Dean's.

**Dean Junior is one year old.**

Sam is pretty old for a first time father. Almost too late, his wife's friends think. He doesn't listen to the talking of the others.  
He's there when Dean's first word is „Da“, similar to Sam's first word when he was a toddler. „De.“  
*  
He's a fast learner and soon he can say „Daddy“ and „Mommy“ and „Pie“.

*  
After the first words, Dean Junior makes his first steps. Sam tears up and it's hard to calm down.

Seeing Dean Junior grow and learn and shape into a young man, these are 18 years for Sam that go by in a blur.  
The life he just carries on living to make Dean happy, is making him happy. 

Miracle dies two days after Dean's seventh birthday.  
He buries him in the backyard and paints a cross for him.

„Mirucle.“

Dean has his first crush. On his history Teacher. Mister Warren.  
Dean has his first girlfriend. She looks like Claire and is just as stubborn.

Dean his first boyfriend. Ricky from art class. 

When Dean turns 18, Sam decides to show him the bunker. Tell him about hunting. And finally, talk about his uncle.  
It's been years since Sam dared to talk about Dean Senior.

Dean Junior is first terrified. He's a gentle soul, but he surely is hunter material, Dean would say.  
Him and the wife get into arguments, Dean Junior enters a gothic phase. And then gets the anti possession tattoo.

„I'm one of you, dad. I'm a Winchester, I want to learn about hunting. And I want to become a man of letters.“  
Sam is so proud, he has no words.

**Dean Junior is twenty one.**

Sam feels weird. He feels like he can't pee anymore. His sexual function decreases. It's not that he needs and wants sex that much anyway, but he starts worrying.

The doctor's find the reason.

Prostate cancer.  
Sam at first is horrified. But also... He's over 60 years old now. He has lived a good life. And he's ready to be back with Dean.

He gets chemo and radiotherapy.  
They cut out his prostate.

He survives.

**Dean Junior is twenty eight.**

He has built a small hunting network. It's just him and some other survivors of the fight against God. Some of the names are familiar to Sam.  
He marries his hunter partner Nickie.

**Dean Junior is thirty two.**

The cancer is back.  
But this time it's in Sam's bowels.

The doctors talk about relapse and metastases.  
They offer him chemo, radio, surgery. All that jam.  
But they also say, „This is stage 4a. High grade.“

Sam isn't stupid. He won't recover from that. He's in his 70s now, his kid is grown up. His wife has already passed.  
They would just buy him two or three months.

He denies medical procedures.  
He wants to die at home.

And that's what happens.

Dean Junior is supposed to celebrate his 5 years anniversary with Nickie, but they cancel their plans to be with Sam. 

„It's okay to go.“

And Sam knows. It's more than okay.

Honestly, he has waited for the day he truly dies for about 35 years.

When the reaper comes to get Sam's soul, he's crying in joy.  
„Will you take me to Dean?“, he asks.

The reaper smiles.


End file.
